


To Comply

by RenamedRenee



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, Barebacking, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Oral Sex, Pezberry, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenamedRenee/pseuds/RenamedRenee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the best damn top this school has ever seen!<br/>Even if she came on someone else's dick, and had her face fucked, and made to completely comply... She was still at least a top. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Comply

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astarpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarpen/gifts).



> So this random idea hit me a few days ago and I decided sure why not, and with a little moral support, and help from a friend it has become the beauty that you see before you. Tell me how you feel I'm always looking to improve.

Santana was having a crappy morning. Her car caught a flat, which made her late for first period, and she forgot her favorite dildo. At least she had the smaller spare in her locker or she wouldn’t have been able to take her frustration out on this baby cheerios’ pussy.

 

“Oooooh.”

 

Hearing the girls moan brought Santana back to the task at hand.

 

“Yeah, you like this don’t you? Me filling your filthy pussy better than anyone else.” She said. Gripping the girl's hips harder as she pounded the strap-on into her cunt.

 

Santana needed this after her shitty morning. She thought to fuck the girl in the hallway to remind people that Santana’s the HBIC and no one can dominate like she could, but without her favorite 8 inches she resigned herself to the locker room.

 

Santana ran McKinley. She was the best top the school has seen in a long time and she didn’t plan on losing that title, or its privileges, any time soon. Not only did she get to cut class for her sexual exploits, she had bitches lining up to be fucked by her. No one questioned her and if she deemed someone non-fuckable the  loser would be met with a forced celibacy and regular slushie facials. This was the good life.

 

The amount of moans the cheerio in front of her was making told Sanatana she was about to cum, and she wasn’t far behind. The insert rubbing deliciously against her clit and the sounds this bitch was making was about to drive her over the edge.

 

Leaning over the girls back, she grabbed her shoulders to give her two short, hard thrusts into her clenching pussy; she came. Standing straight she slowly slid out of the girls dripping cunt.

 

“You know what to do bitch.” She said smiling down as the Cheerio slowly turned to get on her knees. “Got to clean up after the funs been had.”

 

Watching a girl wrap her lips around the head of her dildo always brought a perverse sense of pleasure to Santana. She wished she could truly experience it as the girl fully submerge the remaining few inches in her mouth. Not quite enough to pierce her throat, but at least she hit the back of her mouth. She usually uses this dildo for a virgin backdoor, but she’s sure it’s been cleaned since then; she thinks. Oh well. Too late now.

 

After a few jerks of the girls head, she withdrew and tucked herself back into her cheerio skirt. Always ready for the next bitch.

 

“Thanks Cindy.” She said as she walked to the door to the locker room. Hearing a faint, “It’s Jasmine.” as the door closed behind her. Down the hall she sees Rachel Berry covered in slushie scowling at her. She couldn’t help but smirk in return.; glad to see her slushie order was followed. Nothing like keeping the bitches and losers in place, she thought.

 

Despite her morning, life was good being Santana Lopez.

 

* * *

 

Still feeling satisfied from her locker room romp from earlier Santana strutted down the hall towards the lunchroom. After such a boring History lesson she was ready to eat and fuck; not particularly in that order. Not knowing how long she wanted her net session with a slut to be she decided she should eat first and build up some strength. Halfway toward the lunchroom she was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a dark classroom. She couldn’t see much, she could barely make out the outlines of the student desk. The next thing she knows is that she’s being bent over a desk, hands behind her back, being held down with a firm hand.

 

“Hey! Fuck-tard. Do you know who I am? I’m Santana “Fucking” Lopez! I run this school!” She screamed, trying to break free. Unfortunately, the only response she got was a small chuckle. Once she felt the handcuffs around her wrist, she started to struggle. Trying to kick her assailant, she started to thrash her legs back and forth. This only resulted in her skirt rising up and more chuckling. After struggling for a few minutes she stopped; exerting a lot of energy to get nowhere.

 

She thought perhaps this was still some type of practical joke. No one would dare try and top her. She ran the school! This had to be a joke, she thought, until she felt a hand begin to trail up the inside of her leg. This could not be good for her. Feeling the hand now cupping her clothed pussy; she jump.

 

“When I get out of here you’ll be sorry asshole! I swear!”

 

She tried clamping her legs around the hand, stopping it from doing any further damage, but this only resulted in a swift swat to her ass. And then another and another. This continued for at least 20 hits before she relaxed her legs. It hurt, but she wasn’t going to give whoever this was the satisfaction.

 

Once the hand was released she felt it move to the rim of her spanks. Slowly rolling them down her tender ass and coming away from her pussy with a slight pop. She couldn’t believe this was making her wet. She was a top she didn’t get wet from being spanked, she got wet spanking bitches. Feeling the hand cup her bare pussy she heard that annoying chuckle again. It was there to taunt her again. First she was too weak to intimidate her attacker away. Then she was too weak to get away, and now she’s so weak she’s getting wet. Something about this whole situation was getting her wet.

 

She felt the hand return to her ass. Rubbing and spread her ass cheeks. She felt humiliated, but she couldn’t help the gush of wetness that flowed from her pussy. She wanted this. Deep down, she wanted to be treated this way, and when the hand began to rain hits on her already red ass she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips. She felt dirty, but she needed more so she did the logical thing should think of; push her ass back towards the hand. And then she heard that damn chuckle again.

 

She wasn’t sure how long this lasted, but she was crying now as the hand soothingly rubbed her ass. She was crying and dripping on the desk below her. “Please.” She heard herself say. Her ass hurt and she really just wanted to cum. This was the wettest she’s ever been, not that she’d admit it out loud, and her pussy was barely touched. She knows it wouldn’t take her long to cum. Just a few swipes of a tongue.

 

Suddenly her legs were being spread further than they already were. Maybe she was getting her wish, maybe whoever this was was going to show mercy. She was even more hopeful when she heard the person step back. Then she heard a zipper, and she knew she was fucked; literally.

 

Santana started to struggle again. She didn’t want to get fucked. Tops don’t get fucked. She just wanted to cum on someone’s face Hell, she’d even take some fingers! But not on someone’s dick she’s never taken one before.

 

“Please. Please don’t fuck me. I won’t be able to live it down. I’ll do anything.” She begged. “I’ll even suck you off. Just don’t put it in my pussy.”

 

Her assailant swatted her butt to keep her in line. It made her moan again. God, she was sad. Moaning while getting her ass spanked, but she couldn’t help it. All the fight instantly ran out her body. She was ready to accept her fate.

 

When she felt the shaft rub against her wet folds, she was surprised. It wasn’t a dildo rubbing against her, but a really hard dick. In her mind, she knew she didn’t want this, but her body did. She felt her ass pushing back trying to feel more of that delicious hardness. She wanted it inside her. She could only imagine what it would feel like, but she knew her body wanted the experience.

 

“Ooooh.” She moaned as the head of the dick started to rub against her clit.

 

“Please.” How many times has she said please? She was starting to sound like a common bitch, begging to be fucked, but she wanted it. Feeling it rubbing between the folds of her pussy occasionally hitting her clit, she wanted to be speared that rod.

 

Then she felt it slowly at first entering her pussy. Her breath hitching. God, it felt huge. There was only an inch or two in her, but she felt stuffed. She didn’t think she could take anymore, but as she started to relax another two inches pushed into her tight hole.

 

“It’s too big.” Santana cried. “I can’t take anymore.” Her only response was a slight pat on her head. It was so demeaning, but she found comfort in it. She wanted to do better, she wanted to take all of this dick, and Santana got whatever Santana wanted. Now determined, she relaxed and felt more drive deeper into her wet pussy until she felt thighs tap her ass and hands grab her hips. This dick was big. At least 8 inches, and she felt the tip teasing her cervix. It made her shudder with excitement. She’s never had anything this long and thick in her before.

 

Slowly she felt it pull out, leaving just the tip in her needy hole. She cried at the lost. She needed to be filled again. It felt right, better than anything she’s ever had before. Pushing her hips back trying to get more, she felt a slap on her ass making her jump. Then she remembered. She wasn’t in control here. She was the bitch and she needed to learn her place. After a few agonizing seconds, the dick crashed forward battering her cervix only to be pulled out again.

 

Santana was in heaven. She let a string of moans and pleases, begging for more. She felt her pussy clenching around the shaft as it beats her pussy into submission. She was close. She felt the tightening in her gut and she knew this was it, she was going to cum on this dick and she wasn’t ashamed of it. She was so close. Then she felt fingers pinch and tug her nipple and she came.

 

“Yessssssssssss! Yessssss. Ohhhhhh.”

 

That was the hardest she’s ever cum. It felt like her pussy had an iron tight grip on the dick as it slowly tried to work against the resistance. It was still fluttering now against the slow moving dick. She felt so relaxed. Feeling the dick now completely out of her pussy she wasn’t sure what was going to happen. She just knew she wasn’t going to put up a struggle.

 

Santana was tugged off the desk, and placed on her knees. She knew what was coming next. She’s done it to many of girls before.

 

“Got to clean up after the funs been had.” She said to herself. Opening her mouth ready to clean her mess.

 

She’s never had a dick in her mouth. Not even one of her dildos. She was a top, when would she ever need one in her mouth? Now; seemed the most obvious answer as the head of a dick was now placed on her tongue. Her eyes looked up, trying to see who’s dick she had in her mouth, but all she could see was long dark hair covering a face.

 

She was going to prove herself to whoever this was. Using her tongue, she started licking up the sides of the shaft; swirling her tongue against the tip every so often. It tasted like herself mixed with something salty. She liked it. Working her mouth over the head and slowly descending down; she was determined to get the whole thing in her mouth. It felt nice. The tip gliding against the roof of her mouth and her tongue laying flat against the bottom. She was going to take it all, then it hit the back of her mouth and she started to choke.

 

There it was again; that damn chuckle. She hated it, but at least it was accompanied by a pat on her head. Finding comfort again in such a small gesture. She wasn’t giving up. The hand that patted her head gripped her high ponytail. It was disheveled and sweat soaked like the rest of her body, but the hand used it to guide her back down the dick. She steeled herself, desperate to not choke this time. Opening her throat and reminding herself to breathe through her nose, she was ready this time. The hand was encouraging; pushing her forward slowly until the dick hit the back of her mouth. When it saw she wasn’t choking it pushed forward into her throat.

 

This was such an odd feeling. Her mouth was stretched as wide as she could get it and there was a dick tickling her tonsils, but all she could think about was how wet this was making her. How has she lived her whole life without this. Soon the hand controlling her head was moving her mouth back and forth on the dick. Her mouth was being fucked and she couldn’t help but moan. She wondered if this was how bitches she’s fucked felt when she’d fuck their mouths. Then she realized this was different as jets of cum shot down her throat. The dick slid out of her mouth, leaving just the tip between her lips continuing to shoot loads of jizz in her mouth. She knew what was expected of her, and she swallowed every last drop. It tasted so good she couldn’t help but smack her lips as the left her mouth to shoot a final load on her face.

 

She was a mess. She was humiliated and aroused at the same time. This was so demeaning as a top, but all she could was sit there on her knees with her face down. She didn’t bother to look up again until she heard the classroom door open and close. Whoever fucked her just left her in a mess of cum and slob on the floor still handcuffed. She smelt horrible; like strong sex and grape syrup.

 

* * *

 

Sanatana was out for blood. After sneaking into the locker room between classes, she was able to clean all the sweat and cum off herself. Having to quickly dispel the thought that wondered if she could still smell the cum after showering. Obviously she just wanted to be sure it was completely off before she headed back into the halls. At least that’s what she told herself. She didn’t want to think about what it truly meant.

 

Feeling a little better after her shower, she needed to make someone pay for what happened to her. She needed to feel the dominance that came with slushing a loser and fucking a bitch. Since school was just about over she’d have to settle with a quick slushie attack of the next loser she saw. All she needed now was a cup full of revenge.

 

Spotting a football player about to slushie someone, she quickly walked up them yanking the cup from their hands. “I got this one, Karofsky.” She told him, watching as he moved behind her to see the show. As she moved her hand back to splash the loser she got hit with the odd sense of grape syrup causing her to freeze mid-attack.

 

Everything came rushing back to her. She dropped the cup and ran towards the bathroom. Ignoring her name being yelled at her. She needed to clear her mind. Grape syrup. Whoever took her across that desk was a loser who had been slushied. She started racking her brains trying to think who had been scheduled for a slush that day. What loser would have the balls, literally, to fuck her because of a slushie.

 

Then it hit her. “Berry.” She remembered seeing Rachel “Manhands” Berry, covered in purple slush giving her the most deadly of looks.  

 

Her head jerked up when she heard that now familiar, teasing chuckle. “Fuck!” she screamed.

 

“Been there, done that.” She heard behind her. Watching, through the mirror,  as Rachel emerged from the stall.

 

Quickly turning around to face her attacker Santana froze. Multiple emotions hitting her at once; anger, fear, lust. She wanted to attack Rachel for what she made her do. She was scared she’d be made to do it all again, and scared she wouldn’t be. Under it all she just wanted to please Rachel, and show her gratitude.

 

She couldn’t even look Rachel in the eye. Knowing her place now she continued to look at the floor. Somehow Rachel is now behind her, patting her head lovingly. “I’m glad to see you remember your place, Santana. I wasn’t sure you’d be smart enough to understand after the first lesson. There will be no more of this ‘Berry’ nonsense or any of the other names you’ve made up. I go by Mistress and you’ll do well to remember it.”

 

Further tucking her chin into her neck, she heard herself respond with, “Yes, Mistress.” It was like an out of body experience. She couldn’t be really submitting to Manhands, but here she was being pushed to her knees with a smug Berry behind her. To top it off, this was making her wet. Top domme, Santana Lopez, was getting wet submitting to someone. This must be the twilight zone. Everything was so wrong, yet it felt so right.

 

She was presented with a hard dick, and she immediately opened her mouth. The first drop of pre-cum touched her tongue and she couldn’t help but moan. She was now addicted. Using her tongue, she began to lather spit around her Mistresses dick. Once it was nice and wet she took took the whole shaft in her mouth. Her Mistresses moan only served to make her wetter.

 

“I always knew you were a bitch, Santana. A filthy bitch in disguise.” She heard from above her. “Look at you sucking my dick like you were made for this. You just needed to find the right dick, and I got just the dick. Don’t I bitch?”

 

She could only nod at this. Her Mistress was right. She needed this dick any way she could get it. God, this made her so wet. Maybe if she swallowed her Mistresses load she’d get to cum herself.

 

Feeling the hand on her head grip her hair harder she started to suck harder. She wanted to please her Mistress. “Oh Santana. That’s so good. I couldn’t tell you earlier how happy you were making, but you’re making your Mistress very happy.”

 

Hearing this caused her to smile around the dick in her mouth. That was the best thing anyone has ever told her.

 

“I’m about to cum, San. I expect you to swallow every drop like the whore you are.”

 

She wrapped her mouth securely around the dick. She didn’t want to disappoint her Mistress. She had to swallow all of it. Using her tongue to tease the slit in her Mistresses dick, begging it for its delicious cum. She was rewarded with rope after rope of tasty goodness. She gulped down the semen as it came, moaning every so often. Feeling the now softening dick try to leave her mouth; head moving forward she tried to follow it before her head was jerked back.

 

“That was good, pet, but I’m sure you’ll do even better next time.”

 

“Yes, Mistress.” She replied automatically, while licking her lips.

 

Her Mistress pulled her up and leaned her over the sink. Grabbing the sides with both hands, she felt her Mistress hand on her ass. Slowly raising her skirt and pulling down her spanks. As she stepped out of them, she saw her Mistress pocket them. “For safe keeping.” She was told.

 

She was now exposed again, and her arousal was dripping down her thighs. “Just like a slut. Getting wet sucking someone’s dick.” No, that wasn’t right.

 

“Just you, Mistress.” She said, quickly receiving a swat to her ass.

 

“Only speak when spoken to.”

 

“Yes, Mistress.”

 

“Now lets see how much of a slut you truly are.” She heard as her Mistress began to kick her legs apart. She was eager to comply. Feeling the semi-hard dick rubbing between the folds of her pussy. She knew she shouldn’t want it, but she does. She feels herself gush as the shaft gets harder and taps her clit.

 

“Ooooh.” She moaned, trying her best not to push her ass back. “Please, Mistress.” She says, trying to appease her.

 

The dick now slick with her juices moved away from her aching pussy. She wanted to whimper, but she was a good girl. Feeling the air breeze against her newly exposed asshole, she gasped. She knew what that meant.

 

“I can’t.” She cried while clenching her ass. Receiving a swift swat to the ass causing her to instantly relax her ass. She’s scared, feeling the head of her Mistress’ dick penetrate her anal ring.

 

“It hurts!”

 

“I don’t recall you worrying too much about what hurt when you took Stacy’s anal cherry. What was it for again? Right. Spilling a drop of slushie on your shoes while following your orders!”

 

Crying out as more inches began to stretch her ass, she could only accept that it was true. She had fucked Stacy’s ass for spilling slushie on her shoe, but she had to teach her a lesson. Now here she was learning the same lesson. Feeling the last few inches spear her ass let out a sigh of relief. She took all 8 inches.

 

A slight smile graced her face at completely taking her Mistresses’ dick, but it quickly turned into a grimace as the dick started to move. Her knuckles were beginning to turn white with the way she was gripping the sink.

 

Her ass was on fire, but the dick began to move more fluidly in her ass. It sawed in and out building a steady rhythm. She’s never quite experienced anything like this. The pain was beginning to subside and she was feeling herself get wet. She felt her ass fluttering against the dick and her pussy is clutching at air.

 

“Such a good slut.” She heard as moans kept falling from her lips.

 

Her hips were gripped and the rhythm in which her ass was getting pounded increased.

 

“Ooooh. Oohh,” She was going to cum with a dick in her ass. She really was a whore. She couldn’t help but push her ass back on every forward thrust. She was so close. After a few rough strokes from her Mistress and a particularly hard thrust she cums feeling ropes of her Mistresses semen fill her ass. Her arms went slack around the sink as she came down from her orgasm.

 

Feeling the cum leak from ass she couldn’t be more content.

 

“That was good, pet. I expect you to meet me in the locker room tomorrow before school. I heard they installed detachable shower heads.”

 

Looking toward the door as it closed behind her new Mistress, she couldn’t help but want to comply.

  



End file.
